


A Night In

by xserenity



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Cuddles, Domestic, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Dick's a workaholic and Jason knows it, but there's not much he can do about it.At least he does him the honor of coming home early on a rainy night.





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/gifts).



> Hi -- Though the challenge was cancelled, I had still planned to write this. Took me a while since things got busy (and I caught a cold ew), but finally, it's complete! I hope you enjoy my take on your prompt. All of them were great but I chose the one that inspired me the most. It was a lot of fun to write!

A soft sigh escaped into the chill air upon seeing how dark and dingy the world looked from outside the window. The moon was hidden beneath the clouds, casting a shadow over the city. To make matters worse, it was pouring rain and Jason could hear the loud droplets of water splashing against the rooftop.

Yeah, he was so _damn_ glad he wasn't out there in that nasty weather. Was smart enough to take a day off rather than suffer at the hands of Mother Nature.

Though he knew that a certain someone was likely out there tonight and based on past experience, he was probably going to drop by. So Jason quickly got to work, unlatched the lock on his window before he went to turn on the heater, warming up his apartment so it would be nice and toasty.

It was late at night, _late_ being almost eleven. He was sure the _workaholic_ had been out earlier in the day and was already making a full swing towards his place since the weather turned sour just a few hours ago.

In preparation for his arrival and being the more responsible one, Jason rolled up his sweater sleeves and started preparing a meal for his soon to be ravenous boyfriend. He pulled out a few ingredients from the refrigerator and got them all set up on the counter, ready to prep. Before he got started, he left the kitchen briefly to turn on the TV, putting on a previous episode of a medieval TV show he and his boy wonder were watching.

The volume was turned up, and the voices, the music filled the room, loud enough for anyone within the apartment to hear. Jason returned to the kitchen and got started, chopping up some vegetables and chicken, herbs and the like to have them all prepped for cooking. He whipped out a pot from the cabinets where he stored his supplies and set it on the stove, turning on the heat. Step by step, he prepared the meal, keeping a close watch on them until he joined all the ingredients in a single pot to boil, cooking for some time before serving. He kept close watch on the pot and passed time by watching the bickering between the two main characters on screen.

Through all the noise, he could hear the click of the window, glanced over to the side and watched as a man clad in black and blue crawled in. When their eyes met, the intruder flashed him a huge grin and Jason rolled his eyes, not at all surprised or amused.

" _Towel_ ," Jason directed, pointing a finger towards the towel he'd nicely placed on the ground beside the wall.

"Well prepared I see," Dick chuckled and snatched the towel up, drying himself before a puddle of water could form beneath him. He was already making a huge mess as it was, soaked through his uniform even if it was mostly waterproof. His hair was drenched in water, sticking to his face and the ends of his hair strands were dripping with water.

"Someone has to be in this relationship and it's obviously not you," Jason said and turned the stove down to a simmer. He strode towards his lover, coming just a few inches before him and grabbed the towel from out of his hands. "You couldn't just take a day off," he said and draped the fluffy towel over his head, gentling rubbing off all the water.

Dick laughed adorably and curled in towards the taller man, pressing their chests close and rolled back on his tiptoes as he brought their lips together in a chaste kiss. " _Yep._ "

Jason groaned, discontent and dropped the towel over his shoulders. "Now go shower," he said and playfully slapped his glorious ass. "You're cold as hell."

Another laughter fell from the man's shivering lips and he nodded, stealing another kiss before he skipped towards the bathroom. Jason just shook his head at how childish his boyfriend could be considering he was already in his mid-20s. A grown man who couldn't care for himself, but was a godsend when it came to caring for others.

But he supposed that was one of his charms, oddly enough.

Jason tossed the towel into the hamper located in the laundry and went back to mending his soup. He could just smell it, the fresh aroma filling the air and _god_ —it made his mouth water. Jason lifted the cover of the pot and took a small taste, slurping the soup carefully from off the spoon. _Yeah,_ it was fucking good.

Now that his soup was finished, he pulled out two bowls from his cupboard and set them on the kitchen table. With a ladle, he scooped up a generous portion of soup and poured it into the two bowls. As he was working, he could hear footsteps coming from behind and felt warm arms snaking around his mid.

"Chicken noodle soup?" Dick exclaimed and placed his chin above Jason's shoulder, clinging onto him like a sloth. His hair was damp, lightly dried and smelled of _his_ soap, something Jason secretly enjoyed.

"Yep," Jason answered and picked up the bowl, almost dropping it briefly when Dick started peppering his neck with soft little kisses. " _Dick,_ " he warned under his breath.

Dick was snickering in amusement and placed one last kiss. "Okay," he said and unlatched himself from Jason. "On the couch?”

"On the couch," Jason nodded and watched as Dick scurried off towards the living room while he sauntered after him, carefully carrying two bowls filled to the brim with soup.

Dick was settled on the couch, had his pillows shoved to one side and a blanket resting over his lap. He held one side open, waiting for Jason to join him and he did, took a seat right beside him and Dick swiftly covered his boyfriend with the blanket as well, tucking them in close, _so close_ that their thighs were touching, flushed against one another. Once situated, Jason handed him his bowl carefully.

"You spoil me," Dick mumbled, grinning widely as he dipped the spoon and took a bite of his soup, making a face full of pleasure. "And you're a _damn_ good cook," he said and took another bite, moaning in delight at how delicious his meal was.

There it was, another thing he adored about Dick, how expressive he was with anything he did. Even eating, well, especially eating.

"Because you're a useless adult, _Dickhead._ "

"But you like me."

"Fuck yeah I do."

Dick laughed and Jason couldn't deny it. Had tried, but his feelings were too obvious to hide, always lying in plain sight. And as oblivious as Jason thought Dick was, he really wasn't and noticed his feelings right away. So _really_ , it was kind of useless attempting to fake displeasure when really, he was rather content with his presence and companionship

"So, what episode?" Dick asked and jerked his head towards the TV. The show was still going on and he realized they were already onto the next episode.

"This one," Jason said and reached over to grab the remote from off the coffee table. He pressed a button and restarted the episode.

"You know—" Dick started as he slurped his soup and placed his attention on Jason, those mesmerizing blue eyes gazing at him lovingly. "You make a good wife."

Jason choked on his noodle and coughed loudly, banging against his chest to soothe away the itch in his throat. " _What?_ " he croaked and raised a brow at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, wife."

" _Hah,_ " Jason scoffed, not keen on the idea of being the wife in the relationship even though he seemed to be doing a lot of domestic chores.

"So you're the husband?"

"I do work you know," Dick teased and _okay,_ he did work at the police force.

"I do too."

"You're a _drug lord._ "

"Still work. We're making double income."

"One is legal."

"Same deal!" Jason argued and gawked at him, couldn't believe they were having such a ridiculous discussion. He refused to be the wife and in this sort of relationship, didn't it make more sense that they were both husbands? "Shouldn't we be _husbands?_ "

" _Oh—_ " Dick said and blinked in realization. "You're right. So I guess that makes you the _house husband_ then."

" _Dick—_ " Jason grumbled, not at all delighted in being the one with house duties.

"It's true!"

"That's because you're a useless adult who can't clean, cook—"

"I can kind of cook!"

"Not really."

"Jay—" he drawled and curled his lips into a pout.

"Ah whatever, finish your soup so we can cuddle and watch Merlin," Jason said and poked at his forehead, watched as he whined in reluctance but did as he was told.

They quickly finished their soups and Jason dropped the bowls into the sink before he retook his seat on the couch. But the moment he sat down, Dick tackled him and pushed him down until he was lying flat on his back against a— _neat stack of pillows?_ Since when was that there?

"What are you doing?" Jason questioned and eyed him carefully, watching as Dick wedged himself in between the back of the couch and Jason, pushing him slightly forward and curled against the broader man like a kitten. He had an arm slung over his mid and cheek resting on his chest.

"Getting comfortable," Dick mumbled without looking at him, eyes glued to the screen.

Jason just huffed in disbelief, staring at the swirl of his raven hair and sighed. In return, he snaked an arm around Dick's back and brought the other to tinker with his hair, brushing through the mostly dried strands and working out the slight tangles. He could feel Dick's chest expanding and contracting against his sides, his warm breath tickling his chest.

Odd how domestic their relationship had become. After all that fighting and pinning, mostly on his part, they ended up like _this_ , spending a night in, cuddling comfortably in the very safe house he swore he wouldn't let anyone in. Yet, here he was with Dick in his arms.

"Are you watching?" Dick asked and tilted his head back slightly to meet Jason's gaze.

"I am," he lied because obviously he wasn't, was deep in thought over things that shouldn't really matter anymore. 

Dick didn't seem quite convinced, but let it slide anyways. "Watch with me," he said, shifting up a little further so he could capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

Jason exhaled loudly, not realizing he'd been holding in his breath. "Yeah, okay." And earned a smile from Dick who gently kissed him once more, mouthing at his chapped lips and teasingly biting on the plush skin before settling himself back down before things got too heated.

Jason cleared his thoughts away, pulled up the blankets until they were both enveloped in the warmth and focused on the two tasks at hand: cuddling with Dick and watching their show.


End file.
